pokemon_roleplay_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
Brother Moon
Brother Moon is a character played by Michael in the Pokemon RP. He is a Dysynbiote, a type of symbiotic Ultra Beast that latch on to Guzzlords and make them fill up quicker while gaining energy from what they consume in return; as symbiotes, they can be influenced by thepersonality of their host or influence it themselves. His previous host was Elvis. Early Life For much of his early life, Brother Moon inhabitated a very kind and gentle Guzzlord who enjoyed little more than relaxing and eating fruit and debris. During this time, Brother Moon was gifted the Prismatic Rod, a fragment of the Ultra Space God Faceno, as a gift from a devout wanderer; Brother Moon decided to dedicate himself to Faceno from that moment onward. For many decades he and his Guzzlord spread the good word of Faceno and generally made Ultra Space more pelasant. Then Elvis came along. He killed Brother Moon's host and then forced Brother Moon to latch on to him. Soon Moon's personality began to absorb some of Elvis' negative traits, especially his fanatical obsession with Earth and its culture. In Elvis' name he began the Church of Gracelanders, an Earth-worshipping cult religion that veiwed Elvis as a holy savior. Personality When not under the influence of Elvis' wicked personality, Brother Moon is very kind and devout. He is always willing to help others and give from himself to make the world a better place. Powers & Abilities As a Dysynbiote, Brother Moon has access to a unique set of abilities, with most of them centering around the orbital orbs. All matter a host Guzzlord consumes is stored in one of the three orbs: Flora, Fauna, and Mineral. The food is broken down and converted to energy, except in the case of animal matter, as the souls are kept trapped in a dreamlike stasis inside the orb. Dysynbiote are normally Normal/Bug type. The orbs can be used to alter the primary typing at the cost of a portion of energy stored within one of the orbs. Each orb has a special attack associated with it. Each orb can only be used once per battle, and require to be recharged by eating to be used again. While the orbs are full, the Dysynbiote's power is enhanced; they drop to a slightly weaker level as their energy is depleted. Flora Orb: * Gaea's Blessing * Power: 80 * Accuracy: '''100% * '''Type: '''Grass A mighty burst of incredible natural energy that clings to the opponent and saps away their energy, healing the user for 75% of the damage done. The users' Defense and Special Defense are weakened and the Plant Core's energy is depleted. Mineral Orb: * '''Ten Thousand Needles * Power: 100 * Accuracy: '''- * '''Type: '''Steel A swarm of highly magnetic and incredibly sharp needles bursts out, tracking down opponents even in flight or holding in the air until the enemy appears from their attack. This attack can even pierce shields like Protect. The users' Speed and Accuracy are weakened and the Mineral Core's energy is depleted. Fauna Orb: * '''Atomic Soul Strike * Power: ??? * '''Accuracy: '''100% * '''Type: '''Ghost The combined hibernating souls are let loose in an incredible piercing strike that deals untold amounts of damage equal to the total strength the orb itself contained. Said attack knocks the soul out of the opponents body harmelssly, paralyzing them for a short time. The user's Attack and Special Attack are weakened, and the Fauna Core's energy is depleted. The user's HP is also reduced to 25% of the maximum until the battle ends. Trivia * He is named after the villainous creatures of the same name from the ''Dead Space ''series. * Dysynbiote is a combination of "Symbiote" and "Dyson sphere." Category:Main RP Characters